


Stuffed Bunny (Diapercember Day 27)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Vampires, secondary trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: After interviewing a child witness, Zoldrak brings home a stuffed bunny.





	Stuffed Bunny (Diapercember Day 27)

Night 144:

It had been a particularly rough day at work. Zoldrak had interviewed a child witness, with the help of the psychologist, and the stuff that little boy had seen was haunting. And then the boy had given him a stuffed toy rabbit.

He set the rabbit on the countertop and went to get some sleep.

When Nick awoke, moaning, Zoldrak went and changed him, then lead him to the kitchen for some pig's blood. As Nick drank, he looked around the room, and his eyes settled on the rabbit. He finished his blood and immediately headed over to it.

“I got that as a gift today.” Zoldrak said. “Little boy saw his mother kill his stepfather in self-defense. It was terrible. But he was so grateful that we were nice to him, he decided to give away a couple toys to us. I got the bunny, the child psychologist got a giraffe. I hope we helped show him that there are good men as well as bad.”

Nick reached out to touch it, taking a couple tries. As soon as his hand finally connected, he smiled. “Yeah, it's soft, isn't it?” Zoldrak commented. Nick grabbed it and clutched it to himself.

It took a moment for what he'd seen to sink in. Nick grabbed it! He hadn't grabbed anything so far, just clumsily batted at things. But now, with a quite deliberate movement, he'd reached out to touch something—albeit with poor accuracy—and then grabbed it and was now putting it against his face, smiling. Zoldrak felt a rush of relief. Nick was still improving. There was still hope.

Nick stood there a moment, cuddling the bunny, and then frowned and looked down. “You need a change, don't you?” Zoldrak asked. “Let's get you cleaned up. Don't worry, you can keep the bunny.”


End file.
